What I think of you
by Ina-chanz
Summary: Sai expresses what he thinks of Sakura with a simple drawing....not what you expect, exactly...One-shot.


Summary: Sai expresses what he thinks of Sakura with a simple drawing...

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT AT ALL OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early in the afternoon, Sai was sitting on a bench at the park, sketching a little drawing on his sketchpad. He added as much detail as he could, putting in what he thought of a certain someone...

"Sai!" a feminine voice called out from behind him. Sai looked over his shoulder, finding Sakura.

"Sakura-san!" Sai exclaimed, quickly hiding his drawing in his backpack. Sakura ran over to him.

"I was just taking a walk. So, um, what are you doing? Drawing?"

Sai nodded.

"What? Another abstract? Can I see it?".

"No, not an abstract, but I'd rather have you not see it. It's not finished yet anyway," Sai replied.

"Oh, well finished or not, I'd still like to see it. You draw beautifully!" Sakura complemented.

"No, no. Anyway, I should get going," Sai picked up his backpack and swung it on his back, only having its contents fall all over the grass. Sai went red, taking his backpack off and kneeling down to pick up his things. He saw Sakura kneel down to help him. Just about everything was back in his backpack, except for his sketchpad. Sai picked it up as they stood back up.

"Please let me see?" Sakura begged.

"Why are you so interested in what I've drawn?" Sai asked her.

"Because I just feel like it! So let me see," Sakura told him, reaching for his pad, but he only held it out of her reach.

"Come on Sai! What's so WRONG with it?!" Sakura yelled, jumping and taking it. Sai started sweating when she was flipping through the pages, going to the last page he drew on, smiling.

When she came to it she stared at it, wide eyed.

Her hands were shaking as she stared at it.

"Sai..." Sakura started. Sai smiled.

"What the hell is this?!" Sakura demanded.

"What I think of you," Sai replied, forcing on a smile. Sakura looked back at the picture. It was her as a fat old hag with giant broken bat wings and horns sticking out of her head along with sharp teeth and horrible wrinkles and worts. She stuffed it in her pocket, looking at the ground, her fists shaking. Sai waited for her to yell at him, but when she faced him again, there was nothing but a smile, clearly forced on her face.

"Come here Sai."

"I don't think so..."

"I'm not going to hurt you-"

"No."

"AND I SAID COME HERE!"

"NO!"

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE NARUTO, JUST COME HERE!"

"..."

"DAMN YOU, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FORKING HEAD OFF!" Sakura yelled.

"...forking...?"

"YAAAH!!!!"

------

LATER

--------

"Hey Sai!" Naruto greeted as he entered the hospital room.

"Hello Naruto," Sai replied.

"So when're you going to get out of that full body cast?"

"Tsunade-sama said in atleast two weeks."

"Ah."

"..."

"..."

"So Naruto, did Sakura calm down yet?"

"Yep!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I better get going now. Here's some flowers team 7 sent ya." Naruto placed the bouquet on a table next to Sai. "Oh! Here's a card Sakura told me to deliver to you personally," Naruto said cheerfully as he pulled a folded up card out of his pocket. He put it on Sai's chest and started to leave.

"Um, Naruto..."

"What?"

"I can't read it by myself."

"Why n- oh yeah.." Naruto slumped back to Sai and took the card from him, unfolding and opening it in front of Sai's face for him to read it. Sai read to himself:

_Dear Sai,_

_That was a very interesting picture you drew of me. It was even more interesting when I showed it to Tsunade-sama and she laughed her head off. To make things better, Ino found it and posted it on a bulletinboard in the hospital for all the employees to see. I'm gonna take make Ino pay later. Anyway, you may think in your freakish, perverted little mind that that beating I gave you yesterday was it, but don't worry. I'll give you part II of my thank you the day you come back to training with us. I'll be waiting, and I'll make you pay..._

_yours truly,_

_Sakura ;D_

Sai shivered as Naruto took the card from him, threw it in the trash, and walked out the door.

Please review or Zetsu will eat you! LOL!


End file.
